Sparks are Flying
by sociopathicgirl
Summary: I suck at summaries. Danny and Sam.
1. Sparks are Flying

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. But I will, just wait! **

The heavy rains made Danny regret inviting Sam over.

_What was I thinking? _He asked himself. _That you'd finally be able to tell her how_

_you feel, stupid. _

Danny couldn't believe he was about to tell her.

"Danny?"

A familiar voice knocked him out of his thoughts.

_Sam! _He thought!

"Danny, let me in! It's freezing out here!"

"Sorry Sam," I apologized, opening the door and letting her in.

"You said this was an emergency. It better be! You made me walk two blocks in this rain!"

Danny's face fell, and Sam regret what she had said.

"I didn't mean it that way…" She trailed off. "What did you want to tell me?"

Danny took in a big breath, "Sam, I –"

He was interrupted by the sound of the phone ringing.

"Not now!" Danny yelled in exasperation. Sam almost burst out in laughter.

Nonetheless, he went and answered the phone.

"Hello?" Danny said.

"Is this the Fenton residence?" the caller said. "This is Mrs. Mason. Is Sam there?"

"Yes, she is." He replied.

"Could you be a dear, and tell her to come over? It's urgent. Thanks." She hung up before

Danny could answer.

Meanwhile, Sam was getting worried. Danny had been on the phone for only a minute or

two, but she couldn't help but think something had gone wrong. She didn't know why Danny

had called her, but she wanted to tell him how she felt about him.

Danny came through the door, looking more harried than usual.

"Danny, who was that?" Sam asked.

"It was your mom. She said you had to come home immediately." Danny sighed heavily.

"Well," Sam shifted her gaze. "Bye. I'll see you tomorrow."

Danny didn't even bother saying goodbye. He saw her out the door, and went up to his

room.

_Typical of Danny to see me out in the rain, and not even bother to give me an umbrella! _

Sam thought.

She pulled down her hat, and hugged her chest tightly. She ran crying in the rain, knowing

Danny could never like her, and would probably run away from her if she told him.

_If I ever get the courage to tell him, that is._

The next day, Sam saw Danny put something in her locker. She was so nervous. So many

thoughts raced in her mind.

_Maybe he found out I love him. Maybe he doesn't want to be friends with me anymore!_

She walked slowly towards her locker. It took only two minutes, but it seemed like

forever.

When she opened her locker, she grabbed the note with shaking hands. It was unsigned,

but she knew it was from Danny. It said to meet him at the park after school. She smiled

to herself. She couldn't wait for school to finish.

­­­

School was over ten minutes ago, but Sam hadn't shown up. Danny was starting to think

she wasn't coming. He was about to leave, when he saw a familiar face running towards him.

Danny started to speak, when Sam said, "Danny, I love you!"

Sam thought he would be shocked, angry, sick, or all of the three. Instead, he grinned.

Sam was very confused. She was even more flabbergasted when Danny grabbed her hand

and started walking to his house.

On the way, Danny told her how he felt. The two were overjoyed.

"Imagine how much trouble those three words could cause!" Sam said, laughing. It

was the first time Danny had ever seen her smile. He thought she looked beautiful.

"Sam," Danny said. "This is the start of something beautiful."


	2. The Photos

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. But I will, just wait! **

Sam woke up, startled that she was in Danny's bed. She looked around, and sighed in

relief when she saw Danny's makeshift bed at the foot of the bed.

She was alone, Danny had gone out to do some errands. Sam took advantage of this

moment, to snoop around, to see what makes Danny tick.

She had been looking around for quite some time, laughing at every bit of dirty laundry

she found. Some were in the closet, some in the drawer, some stuffed in the cracks in

the floor.

She opened one desk drawer and froze stiff. She had found what she had been afraid of.

She was hurt, but her curiosity overcame her. She took a look at each of the photos, more

tears rolling down every time she flipped to another one.

These were pictures of Danny and some other girls, with loving dedications on each of

them. _That two-timing, lying scumbag of a jerk! _Sam fumed. She threw the photos down,

grabbed her coat, and ran out the door.

When Danny came home, he was surprised to see his room in such a mess. Then, his eyes

landed on the photos scattered on his bed. _Oh no, what've I done? _


	3. Death of a Darlin'

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. But I will, just wait! **

Danny couldn't help but feel rotten. He didn't love those other girls, he just liked them

for their beauty. It was Sam that he really loved. He went to those other girls with a heavy

heart, and broke it up with them.

Then he headed over to Sam's house to make up.

When Sam got home, she ran up the stairs, as her parents exchanged worried glances.

She flung herself on her bed and sobbed. When her tears had run dry, she went and got a

knife from her desk drawer, and brought it to her chest. Her last words were, "Danny,

I LOVE YOU!"

She fell to the floor, her own blood covering her.

When Danny burst through the door, he stared in horror at what he saw. He ran to Sam's

lifeless body. He clung to her, sobbing, his tears mixing with her blood.

Then, the impossible happened. He saw Sam, smiling at him. He, himself, smiled, tears still

running down his cheeks.

They hugged, and before they said their goodbyes, Danny said, "You are one ghost I

wouldn't mind seeing again."


End file.
